Revealed
by Collida
Summary: AU :: Sequel to Daubed Raven :: Can a dream be concealed by absolute love? :: Ran x Ken :: Please RR
1. In My Eyes

Notes: Keeshe Kal'daka, this is just for you^^

Pairings: Ran x Ken

Warnings: AU, Ran POV, yaoi thoughts, angst, language

Disclaimer: Now honestly, these aren't mine. They're all crazy. Like me^^

~~~

In My Eyes

1

I was gazing at the stars. It seemed that humans live and die by the stars and at this point I didn't care. I was alone. I wonder where Ken had gone. I wonder if he thought of me. I wonder if he missed me.

__

But he wouldn't miss me if he couldn't love me. 

The thought was bitter, tinged with anguish and I felt tears gather in my eyes. I blinked them back, willing the bright points of white in the velvet backdrop of the night sky to focus once again. 

"Ran." The voice was soft, faint, maybe even timid but I knew who it was. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move, only to be held in his arms. 

"Ken?" I sat up from my recumbent position in the grass. I couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?" Maybe it had been my imagination. Ken wouldn't have come back. He didn't love me. Why should he love me? He hadn't wanted to be kept.

I heard footsteps and for a wrenching moment I thought the dimly lit figure that approached was Ken but it was not. Omi stood in the place where my love would have been centered had it been the being I craved for. I settled back into the grass, gazing at the sky once again.

"Ran?"

"Omi?"

"Are you all right?" I was quiet. Of course I wasn't alright. There wasn't any need for me to be fucking all right. Why couldn't he understand that? I wanted to be alone. It felt like it had been years since I've seen Ken last. But truly it had only been several months. I wanted to sleep.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Am I sure I'm not all right? Yes. Am I sure I will kill you if you don't leave now? Yes.

"Yes." Silence. Then Omi turned to leave and I relaxed again. I hadn't relished the thought of spilling his innocent blood upon the new spring grass but then again I hadn't relished the thought of him staying. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to be vulnerable anymore. I didn't want to be anything. Just alone.

A chill wind blew and I shivered. I was getting cold and it was getting late. I got to my feet slowly, giving one last look around me, almost expecting Ken to jump out at any moment but knowing he never would. He would never come back to me. He didn't love me.

__

I love you Ken. 

~~~


	2. In My Arms

Notes: Hey...I went to bed early and now I'm up early...*groggy* This is gunna be interesting... Gomen, so short *bows* Enjoy^^

Pairings: Ran x Ken

Warnings: AU, Ran POV, yaoiness, angst, fluff

Disclaimer: Not mine. Why not? Too emotional. But oh so fiiine.

~~~

In My Arms

2

I woke up early, opening my eyes to the scarlet and golden wash of sunlight pouring into my room. I didn't want to wake up. The day would pass the same as all the others did. There was no point. Ken wouldn't be there for me to hold, to kiss, to love. He'd never be there.

"Ran, breakfast." Omi called through my door and returned downstairs, his light treading heard faintly on the stairs. I ran my fingers through my hair and stood up. I didn't want to be seen my Omi or Youji. They wouldn't understand how I feel. How could they? 

I stumbled down the stairs, not caring that my feet were being hit at random angles on the hard wood steps. Youji and Omi were already sitting at the table, waiting for me. I didn't bother to even glare at them, I didn't say anything either. I know they gave me strange looks of inquiry but I ignored them and sat down.

I didn't eat, I didn't talk. I just stared into my mug of hot chocolate. It was a cold morning and a hot beverage was always pleasant but it reminded me of Ken's eyes. In his eyes I could fall forever but never be scared. I could be happy forever with him and I loved his eyes. I love him. But he didn't love me. 

I vaguely heard Omi and Youji stand up suddenly, shoving their chairs back with a screech. I didn't care what they were looking at. I didn't want to know. They seemed surprised that I wasn't moving. I could feel their stares upon me.

"Ran." That voice. It was him. But I couldn't believe it. He wouldn't be here. I didn't move until a tentative hand was placed on my shoulder. "Ran, it's me."

My voice was barely a whisper as I finally stood and turned to face him. That chocolate gaze. I drank it in, it's beauty warming me. I wanted to be near him. I wanted to taste his lips. I wanted to hold him close but he seemed infinitely distant. But he was here. In front of me. Real.

I didn't really understand. A bag was by his side and he looked to be the same Ken he was when he left. Why is he back? I don't understand it. His hand wasn't on my shoulder anymore. I wanted to much to feel his warmth on my body again. I wanted to be pressed tightly against him, pulling him closer until we are one. I want him.

"I know, Ken."

~~~


	3. In My Love

Notes: *growls* I hate homework. I really do.

Pairings: Ran x Ken

Warnings: AU, Ran POV, yaoi, language, angst

Disclaimer: If this is a fanfic, wouldn't that imply that I'm not the owner of the series?

~~~

In Your Love

3

Darkness had settled over the land once again, heralding a new day lit by the sun of midnight. The day had been almost...normal. It seemed like life was returning to how it was before Ken had left. Except for me. Ken had been warm and friendly but I remained distant. I didn't want to play into his arms like a grateful puppy. I didn't want to crawl back to him if he was only going to push me away again. 

Youji and Omi's surprise had worn off quickly, almost as though they expected Ken to return. I don't give a damn about what they think. I wanted to know what was running through that chocolate gaze. I wanted to know why he had left. Why he had left me like this. Why he had done this to me. I know I had known what the answer was but why did it have to be that? 

We had helped, or I should say Omi and Youji helped Ken move back into his old room which had remained generally unchanged. I hadn't entered his sleeping chamber since his departure but I assumed from the size of his single suitcase he had taken only clothing and small valuable possessions. If he knew he would be returning, why the hurt? 

I was angry at how he treated me. I was angry at how he just walked away from me. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to see him but at the same time my heart ached to press him against me and feel his warmth. I wanted to caress that smooth skin and run my fingers over his toned body. But I couldn't forget what he had done to me. My fantasies were always brought slamming back to reality with an ugly memory, shattering the beauty of his face. 

__

If you are a songbird, then I am a raven. Daubed with the lust of beauty. 

I had loved him so much. He had seemed so perfect in my arms. He had seemed so wonderful. How could he hurt me like this? How could he leave and come waltzing back in, expecting the grateful smiles that he had received in the past from his admirers, me. How could he just come back.

"Damn you Ken!" I shouted the words, the curse feeling good on my tongue. I didn't care if he heard it or not. I didn't care.

"It seems as though I've lost some popularity around here." A soft voice sounded from my doorway. A muscular frame blocked some of the golden light flooding in around him from the hallway lamp. I hadn't heard him enter.

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't look at him. I was seething in anger but at the same time I wanted him to come and crush his body against mine in an everlasting kiss that would shatter all the hurt he had caused. I wanted him so badly but I didn't want the pain I knew he would inevitably bring.

"If I had known you would be so cold, I might have reconsidered coming back."

That stirred me to voice my thoughts. "How fucking could you? You just leave, packing your stupid fucking little bag and running out without any warning, acting as though it's all my damn fault. And then you come back and expect to be welcomed with open arms? Fuck you Ken. Leave if you fucking want to. I'm not going to give a shit about it either way."

That silenced him. I could see the grin fade from his painfully handsome face as my glare edged with loathing fell upon him. 

"I'm sorry Ran-"

"You'd better be fucking sorry! You don't realize how much shit you've caused around here by just running off."

You don't realize how much you've made me hurt.

"Look, I'm trying to fucking apologize but if you're going to be a damned ass about it then fine. I won't." 

I could see his anger flare as he slammed my door shut, leaving me in the darkness and silence with my rage. I was glad he was gone but I instantly felt a fierce need for him to return. My voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Ken."

~~~

Well that was tiny bit longer than my chapters usually are...


	4. In My Soul

Notes: *gasp* Two chapters in one day...

Pairings: Ran x Ken

Warnings: AU, Ran POV, yaoi, lime, fluff, 

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. Too crazy. Like me^^

~~~

In My Soul

4

It was warm and the bright day urged me to come outside the stifling walls of the house. Ken was thankfully in his room as well as Omi who was immersed in the computer while Youji was typically off to find a nice pair of legs to crawl between. I wandered out of the house and through the field surrounding the residential building. 

Only a gentle breeze drew my hair into my eyes, slicing my vision with crimson locks. My clothing, loose and comfortable was rippling softly in the wind as I stood there, gazing at the rich green spring that had been loosed upon the land. Now I didn't have to think about Ken. I didn't have to think about the hurt he had caused me. I didn't have to think about anything. I wasn't being judged and I supposed this is what true happiness or contentment must feel like. But like everything else good in this miserable life, it must end. Footsteps heralded the arrival I knew must happen. 

"Hello Ran." It was Ken. As I knew it would be. I was silent and I promised myself to keep my temper in check. I could hear how clipped his voice sounded. How he was hiding his emotion from me. Or at least how he tried to hide his emotion. 

"Hello Ken." I didn't turn to face him. I just kept gazing at the jade floored horizon, enjoying my bit of happiness. I was getting impatient though as he remained silent. "What is it?" My voice was quiet. Purposely gentle but not as though one would speak to a child. I wanted him to know I would listen.

The silence reigned as he turned me around with a gentle hand on my shoulder. His touch sent tingles along my skin. I wanted more. But I couldn't let him see that. Only a subtle glare remained on my face as he regarded me. That chocolate gaze. How I've missed it. Suddenly he was pressing himself tight against me, our lips crushing together as his tongue slid over mine. I was pulling him closer, responding to the kiss. I wanted him still. That fiery passion, it was still there. But he didn't love me. Why?

I pushed away, a questioning look upon my face. "Ken..." He looked a little surprised but he knew why I had ended the kiss. "But you said..."

His head lowered. I didn't like that. I wanted to see his eyes, his face. I wanted to see him smile. I placed firm fingers under his chin and raised his eyes to mine. His voice was barely a whisper, carried to my waiting ears upon the soft breeze.

"I was wrong."

Our lips met again as I pulled him against me. He responded with the same love. The same passion that I had been longing to feel and only now I saw that it had been missing before. What had changed his views? Why? I didn't care. I only wanted him. I wanted to make up for all that time spend apart. I wanted to never be separated from him again. 

His hands were sliding over me in a tingling embrace, almost feverishly grabbing at the warmth my body held. I felt the same, running my hands over his back, his sides, his chest, him. I wanted him. Such a beautiful creature to be in my arms.

~~~


	5. In My Mind

Notes: I figured that since I wrote 2 chapters in one day that merited a break. *grins*

Pairings: Ran x Ken

Warnings: AU, Ran POV, yaoi, fluff, lime

Disclaimer: Not mine. Why not? Too crazy. o.0

~~~

In My Mind

5

As I gazed down upon you, your face calm in the raptures of sleep and your breathing the soft rhythm of rest, I felt only love. That long endless night of loneliness when you had left me alone had ended and was filled again with only pure joy. You were in my arms once again. A tiny smile quirked your beautiful lips and wondered what you dreamed of. Something beautiful, just like you. 

You had received my warmth with a passion that I didn't think possible. You had given back to me a happiness that I thought long gone. I didn't know that someone could make me like this. I didn't know that I could feel this way. I had loved you before but now I adore you with every fiber in my body. I cannot deny you anything.

My gaze could not leave your sleeping form, draped so peacefully over my limbs. Your head resting on my chest and your arms laying across my stomach. Our legs lay entwined, your smooth skin soothing me. I couldn't look away as I watched the scarlet of dawn seeping across your resting face. Your hair flared into a golden brilliance as the sun finally peaked the cold horizon, lighting the world so I might gaze upon you clearly once again.

Then, you stirred softly. I listened to you, savoring the sound of your breath, your skin moving against mine. Your eyes opened and the first thing they found was me. I smiled, gently tightening my embrace around your beautiful body. You are my love. My Ken.

"Ran?"

"Ken?" He was yawning now, such a cute face when his nose scrunched up. I laughed quietly, watching him.

"Nani?"

"Nothing, love." His lips found mine in a sweet embrace, his arms snaking around me, our bodies pressing together tightly. 

"Good morning Ran." he was whispering almost, his voice like the purest melody. I wanted to hear his voice.

"What did you dream of?" I kissed his neck, pulling him closer. I heard him laugh quietly.

"You." I looked down at him, my eyes finding his. His beautiful chocolate eyes. I found I couldn't look away.

"I love you Ken."

"I love you too Ran."

~~~

Alright, I know it's short but there's gunna be lots of action next chapter. I promise. And it'll be much longer. 


	6. In My Game

Notes: See? This chapters a whole lot longer than the other ones.. Because of the NC-17 rule, the lemon would be much more descriptive. *pouts* -__- *grins* I said action, here's action^^ *bows* Enjoy

Pairings: Ran x Ken, Youji x Ran

Warnings: AU, Ran POV, yaoi, language, fluff, lime, lemon, tear jerker

Disclaimer: Not mine. Why not? Too crazy. o.0

~~~

In My Game

6

I was in the kitchen, sipping at a small glass of orange juice. Ken was upstairs getting dressed or something of the sort. Why he wouldn't let me join him, I have no idea. Youji walked in, casting me a momentary glance before silently going to a cabinet. His hands paused on the handles and he turned around to face me.

"You know what Ran?" His voice was harsh and a glare was set upon me from his handsome features. I glared back.

"What?" He quieted and looked at the floor. I didn't understand. "What Youji?" 

"Why are you so fucking blind?" He was yelling now. He slammed the cabinet shut and walked at me. His stance was almost threatening. 

I was angry. He had no reason to act like this. "What the hell are you talking about?" He was silent again, the anger in his eyes gone and the threat in his body vanished. Impatience was blooming in my heart. I didn't want to deal with this. I wanted to be with Ken. I glared at him and strode out of the kitchen.

"Ran! Wait!" I stopped, vowing to be delayed for only a moment. 

"What?" I didn't turn to look at him.

"I...I...love you." His words were hardly audible but they struck my mind with a painful clarity. I didn't care. Anger from the past was surging forth. 

~

__

"Why don't you two find a room?" A slurred male voice drawled behind me, at the top of the stairs. Our kiss was broken and I felt only sorrow at its ending. I wanted the heat to come back. I wanted to be in his love. I wanted to be in his arms. 

"Kudou..." I growled and turned to glare at Youji but he only smirked at me.

"Well I never knew. The great Aya bastard really has a heart." I felt Ken stiffen beneath my hands.

"Youji, I will hurt you." He moved away from my embrace and I only felt more surging anger at the man that had come between our happiness. I knew that Youji would regret saying what he did and that he was drunk but that still didn't resolve my feelings. I reached for Ken's shoulder, glaring coldly at Kudou.

"Come on Ken, don't waste your time on him." Ken looked at me, confusion in his liquid eyes but I turned him away from the drunken man. He reentered his room and I watched him disappear, sadness and regret building inside of me but I didn't want Youji to see. I turned on my heel and left him standing alone in the hallway and went to the solitary comforts of my own bed, wishing I had Ken there to keep me warm.

~

I wasn't moving. I could only glare at the wall, wishing somehow it could crush the man that had uttered those words. He had broken Ken from me that night. He had made me wait and only to know that I wasn't loved in return. My feelings were all coming back in a rush of fury at Youji. 

A hand was on my shoulder. It was Youji's. I spun away from him, glaring. I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want to feel his skin upon me. I felt disgusted by him. He came closer and I backed away, preparing to resort to violence but not relishing the thought. Ken wouldn't be happy if I hurt him. I didn't want to hurt Ken in any way. But Youji was only coming closer. I shoved him away, feeling revolted.

"Get away from me Kudou."

"But Ran..."

"Don't touch me, bastard." This stopped him. He looked at me, hurt evident in his eyes but I didn't care. I could only feel anger towards him.

"Kudou, what are you doing?" A soft voice emanated from above. It was Ken. I looked up at him gratefully. He was standing at the top of stairs, leaning over the rail slightly, looking at Youji. A pair of hasty hands pulled me forward from my unsuspecting gaze at Ken and covered my lips with an unfamiliar mouth. Youji's tongue shoved into my mouth and I shouted outrage through the unwilling kiss. I pushed him away brutally, not caring that his head struck the table behind him as he fell. 

"He deserved it.." 

Ken was running down the stairs now yelling but his words didn't register in my mind. Youji was struggling to stand but obviously the blow to his head had made him extremely disoriented. I watched him struggle. I didn't care that he was hurt. Ken was rather surprised by my actions but no less angry though he helped Kudou to his feet.

"Youji, get out of here." Ken's voice was a hiss, his body crouched almost like he was ready to pounce. 

"Fine." The injured man glared at me for a moment before walking straight out the front door, slamming it behind himself. There was a heavy silence as neither of us moved, thinking over what had just transpired.

I broke the silence with two large strides, sweeping over to Ken, putting my arms around him as I pulled him into a long kiss, reassuring both him and myself. He responded warmly, his body pressing tightly against mine. Heat welled from our joined mouths and pushed him gently into a wall, trying somehow to get closer to him. He broke our kiss, placing his mouth near my ear to whisper.

"Let's find a room.." I laughed quietly with a nod, pulling regretfully away from the man I loved. I followed him up the flight of stairs and down the hallway. In his room, the curtains were drawn shut, blocking the afternoon sun from the room. His bed was drenched in muted golden sunlight and his hair blazed as he entered the light, pulling me with him. I followed eagerly, lust bringing me to him.

He pulled me down to him as he lay on the bed, our lips meeting and our bodies pressing together in that heat that I was always searching for but could only find in Ken. I pulled off his shirt, ignoring the sound of ripping cloth as I did so. I tossed the garment over my head, caressing his bare chest, fingertips sliding over his silky skin. Our kiss was broken briefly as he pulled my shirt off my body, his hands running over me in a fever....

~

The long shadows of late afternoon raced over his face as I gazed down at him lovingly. Once again he lay sprawled across me as I held him tightly. His eyes were closed in a peaceful rest and his beautiful lips quirked in a small smile. I wondered what he dreamt of. Then his eyelids stirred and he opened his eyes, his gaze finding me first. I smiled down at him, watching him yawn. 

"I love you Ken."

"I love you too Ran."

~

A chill breeze woke me from my slumber. The grass was bending to the will of the gentle breeze, tickling my face. The stars were still shining high above me in that velvet backdrop. I was alone. 

"...a dream?"

__

What did you dream of, Ran?

You.

@---/---- 

End


End file.
